


Final Farewell

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Death from Old Age, F/F, Fate, How Do I Tag, I AM SORRY, I nearly cried writing this, Is it really Major Character Death if they die of old age?, Mild Humor, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sad Ending, You may cry while reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: I am sorry, but even this sad story must be done. Please do not kill me.





	Final Farewell

Lena Luthor-Danvers spoke in a tired voice. “Kara. You have to promise me that you will not steel your heart. You have to promise me you will find love again. You deserve that.”

Kara frowned. “It's not fair.”  
“Life is never fair.” Lena smiled weakly.

“It shouldn't be like this.” Kara frowned.  
“I made you promise to not interfere in the natural order of things.” Lena spoke firmly.

“I know. I know you did, and I will not stop it.” Kara frowned.

“I understand your reluctance, but you must not let yourself sink into despair.” Lena spoke.

Kara looked over at Lena in the hospital bed and sniffed. “I know you're like a candle in the wind compared to me, but this is far too soon.”

Lena smiled stronger than she had done so in recent months. “Dear, I'm 135 years old. I could keel over and die any moment.”

Kara winced. “This isn't how it should go.”  
“I don't want death by Snu-snu at my age.” Lena chuckled.  
Kara groaned. “That's not right at all.” 

Lena smiled. “Got you good though. Look, Kara, you and I had an amazing life together. I never thought I could be with someone for over 100 years.” 

“I wanted to get you something really special for the 200th anniversary.” Kara frowned.

Lena grinned. “Oh, Kara.” 

“I promise you, Lena, I will not let my heart die.” Kara spoke.  
Lena smiled. “I'm so glad, Kara. You need to live again sometime. You're still destined for great things. Even now.”

“I know.” Kara spoke, and looked down at her hands.   
Lena frowned. “I know you're still upset you look the same almost.”  
Kara winced. “I always knew I would outlive everyone I ever loved, and that I don't age much, but I expected to be somewhat older. I'd still be ID'ed at a bar for at least a few thousand years still.” 

“I'm 1100 years old, just give me a freaking beer, please!” Lena grinned.  
Kara grinned. “Exactly like Anya from Buffy.”

“I won't get mad if you date a fear demon.” Lena smirked.  
“Uh, no. Just no. I'd rather french kiss Etrigan.” Kara winced.

“Poor Etrigan.” Lena grinned.

“At least you can talk and be active and stuff still.” Kara smiled.  
Lena nodded. “Dear, I'm 135, nanotechnology helped me not get winded just getting out of bed, but I can't stop this. Even the heart will fail after so long.”

Kara took a deep breath. “When it comes, when the end comes, do you want me to....” She trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Vaporize me?” Lena smiled.  
Kara winced. “I would do it a little nicer than just that.”

“Dear. I'll be dead then. If you want to entomb me in the Pyramids, that's fine too.” Lena grinned.

Kara looked at her hands again. “How about I put you in the sun now?” She then grinned.  
Lena chuckled. “That would work too!” 

Kara frowned. “So much life ahead of me, and without you, I don't know how my life could ever recover.”

“You're so strong, Kara, that you will get through this. Even the worst moment in your life.” Lena spoke reassuringly.

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara smiled. “I love you so much.”  
Lena spoke softly. “I know, Kara. I love you too. I also love lamp.”

Kara grinned. “Do you really love lamp or are you just saying that?”  
Lena broke into a big smile. “I love lamp.”

Kara chuckled. “You will never be forgotten, and I mean that.”

“Dear, I was joking about putting me in the pyramids.” Lena smiled.  
“Darn.” Kara frowned.

Lena spoke softly, more softer than before. “I regret nothing about my life with you.”  
Then Lena closed her eyes for the very last time.  
Kara frowned. “Rest now, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lena lived a long life, and you can't blame her for having her humor at the end. That's a very long life.  
> I was inspired to write this story while the idea came to me out of the blue. I wanted to share it.


End file.
